Not Her Protector
by Knoto
Summary: She is my pup, but that does not mean she needs me to be anything more than a provider of basic needs. Rin can take care of herself, and as her father I see that she gets what she needs. With that said, I have no one to protect. -Oneshot- Fluffy's POV-


A/N: Short little one shot of Rin and Fluffy. (or as I like to call him Fuzzball.) In this fiction I depict Rin as being as sort of daughter to Sesshomaru. This is from his fatherly point of view. Please Read and Review.

I Do NOT Own Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin, she's my little girl with a smile that melts my heart. The smile so innocent that even when beaten and bruised by her own kind continued to smile, even through the awful pain she was forced to suffer through. Where were her parents now when she needed them most? Where was a kind soul for this child who offered nothing but love to those who she would be trained to hate? I know my little Rin is mine forever to protect until the day she dies. However, I am no hypocrite in my words. I have no one to protect. I cannot risk her further pain by allowing her to grow up with a guided hand, should she be in need of a swordsman I will happily oblige. She is my little girl in every way except my blood; I did indeed give her life when death had taken her.

I am simply a demon, son to a very proud lord who has now long passed on after accepting his death by that of honor. He saved his mate, one of the women he loved dearly; in return my half-brother was able to keep his life, along with his mother. Humans, I despise the very word, yet I keep one with me. Why? That is a question that many ask. My reasons need no justification, however, I will muse with you a few things to place in mind before you ever position Rin as an equal to most of filth that plague human blood. First and foremost, humans, most anyway, seek only self gain that in the end offers little more than a name that will be lost within a hundred years. What they have yet to realize is their name will not carry on into the far reaches and hail a great pride within the souls of many. Instead these humans will find death to be an outcome before any reach a point to be called honorable. There are some that have staked a name and claim a right to be noted as great beings, humans or not. I am also a being of high pride in my heritage thus give them my utmost respect. Most of these humans are now dead mind you, passing on only folklore instead of truth. This is in no way a fault of the humans that I give my respect too, they have earned greatness and I will never steal away something one has rightfully earned.

Now, before we move on allow me to tell you just what it is that makes a human gain my respect. Firstly they must be honorable, being a great leader to their people. Be it a man, or a woman, it matters not. There are far more important qualifications that take precedence before gender. They must be wise so that the ones they lead can find guidance in desperate times. They must be the pillar to help hold the weak. They must be the master walking with ownership to that which is theirs, graciously allowing others to share in the fruits of a job well done. In short they must be the type of being that will protect the ones who follow them, yet that person must also raise their people to find their own strength. He must lead his pack to be that of unity, understanding that if that leader fails to do a job correctly the blame falls on him. To be a good leader you must raise future leaders to follow in your path the day you pass on. Many humans and demons alike fail in that simple task. That is something I cannot find any justification within. If you fail, then you must take the blame. As a father to Rin I must teach her this, so that one day within the humans she can be great; a leader to the weak and a power to be reckoned with.

Now that I have clearly stated why most beings are beneath Rin I can further explain why I am her father, even as a demon. She was forsaken by humans and left to die in the road. Her leader, her master, unable to care properly of her, cost her life that had barely begun. This is inexcusable as a pack leader, to own something you must care for that thing, a life has value and Rin was only a pup at her point of death. What is worse: I know the cruel fact that the failure was intended. No one had tried to offer her food or water. No one gave her a roof for solace and simple cloth to keep her warm. These are basic needs that need to be met. Let alone as I stated: She. Is. A. Pup! Any being with any type of soul, human or otherwise, wouldn't cause harm upon their pup at such an early age. Hierarchy later dictates things that could mean life and death. This is normality as an adult. You must make a place creating a name for yourself and this can mean fighting; defeating a child you had at one point raised and cared deeply for. This is also a failure as a parent. If your offspring can not kill you then you have not done your job to properly train your own flesh and blood to be the best they could possibly be. Either that or you wanted to kill them in the first place. Both are failures in my eyes. No question about that.

Now hierarchy in the demon world is far different than that of a human. I am not incompetent; surely I do know this fact. When Rin was willingly killed by that of neglect she became one of my kind. Indisputably she is not that of power or authority. She has no possible way to force people fear her. No, nothing of that sort dictates why she is forsaken. Instead one must realize that these humans didn't only allow her death, those vermin abused her further using physical malice. No pup should be beaten for finding food of its own volition. This is a respectable trait worthy of acceptance. To find food the pup has shown eventual worth to this world. In doing this little Rin proved to be able to care for a family one day if given the chance to grow into a respectable adult. Finding a fish in the stream doesn't warrant a reason to be reprimanded. Even if that fish wasn't intended for the child she at least proved to attempt to be self-reliant. Noting the facts of neglect at hand it is simple understanding humans would have cared very little for this pup and would have left her for dead. What disgusts me further is that this occurs daily in both worlds.

I am a demon of a K-9 stature. We don't leave pups out in the world to fend on their own. Why do you think my idiot brother Inuyasha still cares for the fox? Simple, the little kit needs him in order to learn basic life skills. Who would teach the boy if Inuyasha cast him aside? I can promise you the humans would be unable to attain such a feat and most adult demons refuse to have a boy like him. Soon Shippo will be in his prime to raise a family. An alpha male must teach him the proper means to do so, and while my brother don't use decent judgment half of the time I can at least be assured that the kit with have basic needs met. This is the same logic I use for why Rin stays by my side. She needs someone to teach her to live on her own, to be self sufficient, and walk with pride when she has earned her place within this world.

While all I have spoken is an explanation worthy of a demon of my stature there is yet another reason I have accepted her as my child. Although selfish I must admit I wanted to understand my father who loved a mortal woman, gave his life for her, and failed me as his son. I now as a father understand hit plight. Rin is a mortal girl in need of someone, but by no means would I speak of Rin as weak. My father was a strong demon to be feared, honored and with his lands claimed as his, many pups were birthed from the mates he claimed. Having said this, my father only found the love of one woman. One woman who did not feel fear, instantly she cared for him, giving birth for him a child that many would come to hate in this world. She gave him the gift that no other human had, and thus she had earned his loyalty.

Rin perhaps, shares a kindred spirit with the woman he loved. Even as a little girl she offered me what she barely had for herself. Curiously she saw me without a hate in her eyes, or fear of my ability to harm her if I would have wanted. I may not have needed human food, nor did I seek the kindness she graced me with on a daily occurrence while in that forest. Even so, she had offered and shown me the kindness rarely found from that of a human. Rin stands before me a small girl unknowing of the hate mankind seems to instill within the pups they raise. She is free to learn and grow as she sees fit. She does not need me as a tool for her personal gain. She is mine, but I would freely allow her to do as she wishes no matter what that may entail.

I am her pack leader. The proud dog demon, I am Lord Sesshomaru. I will be the one to guide her, but I will not protect her as a parent would their child. She needs no one to be a daddy. She needs a father. One who can provide for her the ability to learn all she needs to be great in this world. I will have no hand in what she decides to do or who she will become. Her life is in her more than capable hands, and as I have stated far too much for my liking; I Sesshomaru, have no one to protect.

End-


End file.
